Видение Знак Решение
by ov4arenko
Summary: Мне все не давала покоя сцена у двери в 7.10. Я понимаю, Келли и Аризона не могут помириться так сразу, но что если все изменит одно роковое известие. И Келли пересмотрит свое отношение к Аризоне и вообще свой взгляд на такую, как оказалось, незначительную, проблему!


**Название:** Видение. Знак. Решение.

**Автор:** Ov4arenko

**Рейтинг:** G

**Жанр:** для кого-то мелодрама, а для некоторый даже ужасы)

**Пэйринг/Герои:** Келли/Аризона, Тедди, Марк – персонажи сериала «Анатомия Грей»

**Статус:** закончен

**Таймлайн:** средина 7-го сезона.

**От автора:** Мне все не давала покоя сцена у двери в 7.10. Я понимаю, что Келли и Аризона не могут помириться так сразу, но что если все изменит одно роковое известие. И Келли пересмотрит свое отношение к Аризоне и вообще свой взгляд на такую, как оказалось, незначительную, проблему!

**P.S. ФФ был написан несколько лет назад, но только сейчас мы с ним дошли до этого сайта! Надеюсь здесь есть русскоязычные читатели?**

В последнее время все вечера Келли проводила одинаково, в компании с бутылкой вина. Нет, она не видела в этом проблемы и не считала, что злоупотребляет алкоголем, это был единственный способ забыться. Вино притупляло боль, которая, как ни странно, с каждым днем только усиливалась и Келли физически чувствовала, что силы покидают ее. Она не знала, как долго сможет еще продержаться и как ей жить дальше.

Сил перейти в спальню не было и Келли, уже по доброй традиции, умостилась на диване. Она включила телевизор, вино подействовало как снотворное и, уже через несколько минут Торез начала поддаваться власти ночи! Последнее, что она слышала, прежде чем погрузиться в мир снов, это извещение в новостях о том, что где-то в Атлантическом океане упал самолет…

* * *

- Да, хватит, стучать. Я уже в пути, - крикнула Келли, поднимаясь с дивана.

Приоткрыв дверь, она увидела, заплаканное лицо Тедди. Это явно были не слезы радости, и сон как рукой сняло.

- Альтман, что случилось?

- Прости, что так поздно, но мне надо кое, что тебе рассказать, – все еще не переставая плакать, сказала Тедди.

-Хорошо, я слушаю, только успокойся, - впустив подругу в квартиру, Келли взяла ее за руку.

Тедди ничего не ответила, она взяла пульт от телевизора, который валялся на полу, и начала судорожно переключать каналы.

- Альтман, ты пришла, чтобы посмотреть у меня телевизор? – удивилась Келли, не понимая, что происходит.

- Смотри, - ответила Тедди, показывая на экран, там были новости.

- И что я должна здесь увидеть?

- Подожди… сейчас.

Келли почувствовала, как в груди что-то сжалось и ей стало трудно дышать.

Ведущая сообщила, что несколько часов назад самолет, совершающий рейс из Лилонгве в Сиэтл, потерпел крушения в водах Атлантического океана. На борту находилось 180 пассажиров и 12 членов экипажа, в живых никого найти не удалось и надежды на это не осталось.

- Тедди, я, конечно, сожалею, по поводу этой трагедии, но при чем здесь мы.

- Ты слышала, откуда летел самолет?

-Да, прости, но я не понимаю к чему ты клонишь, - пытаясь уйти от очевидного, ответила Келли.

- Там жила Аризона.

- Именно, там живет Аризона, но это не значит, что она имеет какое-то отношение к трагедии. Она же не летела этим самолетом, - настаивала на своем Келли.

- Летела, - тихо возразила Тедди.

* * *

- Что? Что ты сказала? Этого не может быть, с чего ей возвращаться? - отказываясь верить услышанному, Келли задала кучу вопросов.

- Она позвонила вчера и сказала, что не может без тебя и решила вернуться назад.

- Даже, если предположить, что это правда, то Аризона не могла лететь этим рейсом. Разве ей не надо было оформить все документы и все такое, - не сдавалась Торез.

- Келли, это был ее рейс. Я должна была встретить ее именно с этого рейса, - разбивая последние надежды Келли, сказала Тедди, показывая сообщение, которое она получила на телефон. - Это номер ее рейса и он сходится.

- Нет, это не правда. Ты пробовала ей дозвониться?

- Да, но абонент не может принять мой звонок.

- Это еще ничего не значит, - убеждала, уже себя, Келли.

Она начала суматошно убирать со стола, как будто пытаясь уйти от реальности.

- Что ты делаешь? Мы должны поехать в аэропорт и все выяснить.

- Нет, я никуда не поеду. Мы с Аризоной расстались, точнее, она меня бросила и ее жизнь меня больше не касается.

- Келли, ты себя слышишь? Аризона ехала к тебе, - пытаясь образумить Келли, выдала Альтман.

- Я ее об этом не просила, - отрезала Келли, взяв в руки бокал и бутылку, отправилась на кухню.

Тедди была шокирована таким, как ей показалось, безразличием. Она взяла свои вещи и, ничего не сказав, решила уйти, но грохот, который раздался на кухне, заставил ее обернуться.

- Келли, что случилось? – поинтересовалась блондинка, но, не услышав ответа, бросила вещи и направилась на кухню. Заглянув за стойку, она увидела лужу крови, порезанную ладонь и разбитый бокал.

- Вставай, руку надо обработать, - достав из ящика аптечку, сказала Тедди.

- Она не могла умереть… это не правда… я не смогу без нее, - сквозь слезы шептала Келли. Она даже не ощутила боли, и у Тедди сложилось впечатление, что сейчас брюнетка далека от реальности.

- Милая, тебе нужно успокоиться, все будет хорошо, мы справимся, - еле сдерживая слезы, сказала Тедди. Она не имела права сейчас расклеиться, только не сейчас. Одной рукой она прижала к себе Келли, а второй пыталась найти в кармане телефон. Обнаружив его, Тедди написала всего три слова «Беда! Келли плохо» и отправила его Слоану. Альтман решила, что этого будет достаточно и Марк сообразит, что к чему.

Тедди с трудом удалось уговорить брюнетку сесть на диван, и она начала обрабатывать ее рану. Все это время Келли не переставала плакать и что-то судорожно шептала, она была не в себе и никак не реагировала на попытки Тедди вывести подругу не разговор, или хотя бы привести в чувства.

Чуть позже Альтман удалось перевести Келли в спальню и даже заставить выпить успокоительное. Все еще всхлипывая, брюнетка, довольно, быстро поддалась действию лекарства и уснула.

* * *

Открыв глаза Келли не смогла определить который час, но, судя по тому, как высоко стояло солнце, день был в самом разгаре. Торез встала с постели и сказала сама себе: «Только бы это был лишь сон!». Но, выйдя в гостиную, и увидев заплаканную Тедди (судя по ее виду, уснуть Альтман так и не смогла; рядом сидел грустный, но в, то, же время серьезный Марк) Келли поняла, что все наяву.

Увидев ее, они в унисон вскочили на ноги. Келли взглянула на Тедди и не смогла сдержать слез, а в следующую секунду ее уже обнимал Марк. Келли ничего не оставалось, как уткнуться в его плечо.

- Она не могла умереть… она не могла оставить меня, - шептала Келли.

- Тссс, успокойся.

- Марк, я не смогу без нее.

- Ты сильная и выдержишь это, а я буду рядом.

Келли немного успокоилась, и, вытирая слезы, посмотрев на Тедди, спросила:

- Ты спала?

- Немного, но я в норме, ну на столько это возможно.

- Прости меня, за то, как я вела себя вчера.

- Нет, ты что. Тебе не за что извиняться, я все понимаю.

- И спасибо, что сразу же пришла ко мне, знаю, что тебе сейчас тоже плохо – я ценю это, правда.

- Келли, ты должна знать, что не одна, и мы будем рядом, вместе мы переживем это.

- Надо сообщить родителям Аризоны, - резко перевела тему Келли

- Всех родственников погибших уже оповестили и они первым же рейсом вылетят в Сиэтл.

- Представляю, в каком они сейчас состоянии.

- Келли, это еще не все.

- То есть?

- Родители Аризоны прилетят только завтра.

- И? – не понимая о чем речь, поторопила подругу Келли.

- В общем, полиция спросила, кто еще, кроме них, может опознать тело и они сказали, что это можешь сделать ты.

- Нет, я не смогу… я не буду… я не хочу…

- Родная, это стандартная процедура, - пояснил Марк.

- Для кого стандартная? Я никогда еще не ходила на опознание человека, - возразила Келли.

- Они не могут ждать приезда Мистера и Миссис Роббинс.

- Я понимаю, правда понимаю, но вы ведь тоже знаете…, - начала Келли, но через секунду исправила, - знали Аризону и вполне можете пройти эту «стандартную процедуру».

- Я тоже так думал, но по закону это могут быть либо родственники, либо люди, которых они выберут.

- Так позвони родителям Аризоны и скажи, чтобы выбрали тебя или Тедди.

- Нет, они доверяют только тебе, - объяснила Тедди.

- Это доверие, сейчас, для меня худшее наказание.

- Я знаю, но мы будем рядом, - пытаясь подбодрить подругу, сказал Марк, Тедди кивнула, выражая свою поддержку.

* * *

Келли долго не могла определиться, что одеть и как собрать волосы. Нет, ее, совершенно, не волновало то, что о ней подумают и как она выглядит. Торез, просто, пыталась оттянуть момент, она до последнего надеялась, что произойдет какое-нибудь чудо и ей удастся избежать этой «стандартной процедуры», но услышав стук в дверь, поняла, что этого не будет.

- Марк, я выйду через несколько минут, - сказала Келли и, взяв первое попавшееся платье, закрыла шкаф.

- А куда подевалась Тедди? – первым делом спросила Келли, выйдя из спальни.

- Я убедил ее поехать домой. Но не бойся, она примет душ переоденется, и мы встретимся уже у морга, - дал полное пояснение Марк.

Услышав слово «морг» Келли вновь не сумела сдержать слезы и взяла Марка за руку.

- Ты уверенна, что сможешь это выдержать?

- Выбора нет, ладно поехали.

- Ты точно, готова?

- Я никогда не буду абсолютно готовой к такому, но если не сейчас, то никогда.

- Торез, ты не одна, я всегда буду рядом.

- Я знаю, и очень ценю это… правда, очень, - призналась Келли, обнимая друга.

- Ну, что ж, а теперь поехали, - вытирая слезы с лица подруги, сказал Марк, и, взяв ее за руку, последовал к двери.

* * *

Выйдя с такси, Марк и Келли увидели, что Тедди уже на месте. Они остановились у входа, никто не решался войти первым.

- Я могу вам помочь? – заметив их нерешительность, спросил полицейский стоящий неподалеку.

- Да, мы родственники …

- Вернее друзья, - поправила Марка Тедди и продолжила, - одной из погибших в аварии и нам сказали, что …, - Тедди не смогла продолжить, но полицейский и так все понял и тихо сказал:

- Идете по коридору и предпоследняя дверь справа – это комната для родственников. Там вам обьяснят, что вам необходимо сделать.

- Спасибо, - попыталась улыбнуться Тедди и, открыв дверь, вошла в здание, незамедлительно за ней последовали Марк и Келли.

Войдя в комнату, Келли почувствовала, как подкашиваются ноги. Она привыкла видеть горем убитых людей, все-таки работала в больнице, где смерть всегда была на чеку, но это…

В такой, маленькой на первый взгляд комнате, сидело такое количество страдающих людей. Келли не знала как себя вести и уж точно не хотела рассказывать кому-то о том, что с ней происходит, поэтому попыталась как можно деликатнее объяснить подошедшей к ним женщине, что не нуждается в помощи, а только хочет как можно скорее уладить все формальности и уйти.

Келли увидела во взгляде этой женщины долю осуждения и даже хотела вступить с ней в спор, но это вовремя заметил Марк. Она взял подругу за руку и шепнул на ухо:

- Оно того не стоит!

Келли посмотрела на Тедди, которая явно поддерживала Марка, и чтобы избежать конфликта спросила у этой женщины:

- Кто может помочь нам с опознанием?

- Этим занимается детектив Моррисон, но он вышел, можете подождать его там, - ответила женщина, указав на скамейку вдоль стены.

Надолго терпения Келли не хватило, ей стояло больших усилий, прийти сюда и тем более наблюдать за всеми этими убитыми горем людьми. Торез чувствовала, что если в ближайшее время не уйдет отсюда, то может не сдержаться и разрыдаться на глазах у всех.

Как только ее терпение оказалось на исходе, Келли без объяснений взяв сумку, направилась к двери. И именно там она столкнулась с детективом.

- Эта женщина пришла на опознание, - поспешила остановить ее не слишком приветливая незнакомка.

- Спасибо, Сара., - любезно ответил мужчина, и, повернувшись к Келли, представился, - Я детектив Моррисон, пройдемте в мой кабинет, - обратился он к Торез, и она послушно последовала за полицейским. Марк и Тедди тоже, взяв вещи, пошли за ними.

* * *

- Мы можем провести эту «стандартную процедуру» сейчас? – довольно грубо перебив детектива, спросила Келли.

Она понимала, что если еще раз услышит фразу «стандартная процедура», то может не сдержаться и первым, что попадет под руку, ударить полицейского.

Не понимая, почему женщина так торопится, но, все же решив не спорить, Моррисон протянул Келли документы, которые она подписала не читая:

- Теперь мы можем пройти в морг, - пряча документы в папку, сказал детектив и указал Келли на дверь.

- А я думал, что морги находятся отдельно от полицейских участков, - сказал Марк, поняв, что опознание произойдет прямо сейчас и морг находится в подвале.

- Это так и, как вы могли заметить на улице, то это именно здание морга, а полицейский участок находится в двух кварталах.

- Извините, но нам было немного не до изучения вывесок, - ответила Келли, она начинала нервничать и слова полицейского, без явных причин, вызвали у нее бурю негодования.

- Да, простите, - извинился детектив и продолжил рассказ, посмотрев на Марка, - наши департаменты всегда объединяются в подобных случаях.

- И часто у вас такие случаи? – спросил Марк: ему совершенно не интересна была беседа, но и обидеть полицейского не хотелось.

- К счастью, нет, - с некой гордостью сказал детектив и, остановившись у двери, сказал, - Вам сюда.

Он открыл дверь и пропустил Келли. Когда в комнату зашли Марк и Тедди, то он, обернувшись, сказал, что они должны подождать в коридоре. Келли хотела что-то возразить, но Марк не дал ей этого сделать.

- Все нормально, мы подождем тебя здесь.

- Марк, я не уверенна, что смогу сама.

- А нам точно нельзя с ней? – с мольбой спросила Тедди, она очень не хотела сейчас оставлять Келли одну, вспоминая события минувшего вечера

- Разве что в виде исключения, - сказал детектив и впустил Тедди и Марка.

Впервые Келли с легкой улыбкой посмотрела на полицейского и даже начала жалеть о своем грубом поведении.

Келли подвели к одной из камер и открыв ее работник морга еще раз переспросил:

- Вы готовы?

- Да, - не уверенно сказала Келли, она хотела закричать, что не готова и не хочет это делать, но понимала, что выбора нет. Она, со всей оставшейся в ослабленном теле силой, сжала руку Марка.

Когда каталка оказалась совсем рядом, то еще до того как ее открыли, Келли уловила запах духов, это был запах Аризоны, это были духи, которые Келли ей подарила. И увидев бездыханное тело любимой, Келли больше не могла сдерживать слезы, которые уже давно рвались наружу.

Тедди тоже разрыдалась и даже Марк не смог сдержаться. Они обнялись и, увидев утвердительный кивок Марка, полицейских хотел накрыть тело

- Нет, не надо! Я хочу на нее посмотреть, мне необходимо поговорить с Аризоной.

- Мисс, вы сможете это сделать после того как мы оформим все документы.

- Нет, я не могу ждать, дайте мне несколько минут.

Полицейский явно колебался и не знал, что сказать, тогда в разговор вступила Тедди:

- Можно, нам еще одно исключение.

- Хорошо, но я не могу оставить вас всех.

- Да, мы уйдем, - сказал Марк и, поцеловав Торез, взял Тедди за руку. Вскоре и дверь за ними закрылась. Больше всего Слоан сейчас хотел быть рядом с подругой и поддержать ее. Но его сдерживало понимание того, что Келли должна сделать это сама… она должна… попрощаться…

- Как много всего я собиралась сказать тебе при встрече, а сейчас даже не знаю, с чего начать. Вот ты опять рядом. Такая великолепная и неповторимая. Как же хочется прикоснуться к тебе губами. К тебе единственной, жизнь без тебя станет мрачной и будничной, - робко протягивая руку, Келли прикоснулась к таким родным губам, слезы скатились по щекам и исчезли на лице возлюбленной.

- Ты всегда была для меня утешеньем и отрадой, беззвучной, незаменимой и безгранично преданной, - каждое слово давалось Келли все тяжелее, ее душили слезы, и она теряла самообладание, на последнем дыхании Келли выкрикнула - Как… как ты посмела уйти, уйти навсегда. Ты ведь не сказала мне, как жить без тебя, я не умею, у меня не получается…

* * *

- … Я не смогу без тебя, - крикнула Келли уже открыв глаза. Она осмотрелась по сторонам и, придя в себя, положила голову на подушку. Еще через мгновение, она снова открыла глаза и вновь осмотревшись по - сторонам убедилась, что находится в квартире Марка, облегченно вздохнула.

Сердце все еще продолжало бешено биться, но увидев родные стены Келли понемногу начала успокаиваться. Только она начала приходить в норму, как раздался стук в дверь и брюнетка непроизвольно вздрогнула.

Торез с опаской подошла к двери и никак не могла заставить себя открыть дверь. В голове снова и снова проносились картины из сна, которые больше походили на ВИДЕНЬЕ, она боялась увидеть за дверью заплаканную Тедди.

Когда стук стал настойчивее, Келли все-таки открыла дверь, и ей снова показалось, что она спит. Но на этот раз это был приятный сон, один из тех, что ей снились практически, каждую ночь после отъезда Аризоны.

За дверью стояла Аризона, Келли сочла это ЗНАКОМ и решила не терять больше ни минуты. Не слушая, что говорит Аризона взяла ее за руку и со всей нежностью, что накопилась за недели разлуки, поцеловала любимую.

Да, у них оставалось еще много проблем, впереди влюбленных ждали долгие беседы и непростые РЕШЕНИЯ, но главное, что они живы.

«Она жива!», - только это имеет значение.

_Конец..._

**Ах, да ошибки... куда же без них... ну простите меня за все, что можете заметить ;)  
**


End file.
